Wings of an angel and Heart of a hero
by Gene Starwind1
Summary: Who is melfina really? Is she a Bio-Android or so much more then that?
1. Default Chapter

^.^ well thank you for having an interest in reading my story! Ummmmmm I do NOT own any of the outlaw star characters SO DONT SEW ME!!! ~_~ Your not going to get much if you do.....  
  
  
  
The past comes back.............CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Melfina held her daughter Miyu in her arms humming her song softly and smiling looking into the red-haired child's ocean blue eyes. She couldn't believe its been only 2 years since the lay line. She and gene were married and 1 year and two months latter she had there beautiful daughter Miyu. Melfina glanced up at the clock and it was noon, time to go to the market she thought to herself. It was a warm summer afternoon on sentinel 3. She was in a pair of light blue jeans with a black tank top and white shoes. She set Miyu in the stroller and rolled it to the door.  
  
"Jim! Gene! I´m on my way out to the market!" She yelled as she walked out the door. She thought about everything that has happen Aisha was still working at restraints but loved to watch Miyu when ever Mel and gene would go out for a night. Suzuka was now a marshal arts teacher and had her own life but always stayed in touch with every one. Jim was now going on to collage (even though he was 13 the teachers seen no reason to keep him in middle school or high school) and Gene was still his normal self always working on the outlaw star and his bounty-hunting job. Now a father he became just a bit more careful with his job. Melfina smiled. Finally life was the way it is meant to be. Peaceful and nothing to worry about.  
  
·······································································  
  
She made her way to the market place and brought a few Veggies and fruits, now was looking over some flowers. An older women walked into Melfina and knocked her bag out of her hands.  
  
¨ Oh Geeeez I'm sorry there kid let me help ya. ¨ said the women.  
  
¨Uuhhhh thanks." said Melfina looking up at the lady's eyes. She stopped and looked at her strangely.  
  
¨Do I know you?¨ asked Melfina. The lady looked back down at her in the same manner. ¨I don't think I do?¨ said the women. Melfina shook her head and went back to picking up the fruits, she sang her song softly.  
  
"I don't know what words I can say  
  
The wind has a way to talk to me  
  
Flowers sleep a silent lullaby  
  
I pray for reply  
  
I'm ready"  
  
The lady looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
¨ July??¨ said the women, Melfina's eyes widen and she stared down at the ground, something inside her clicked has a new memory flashed in front of her eyes  
  
((two little girls the same age standing over a grave, it´s cold and raining.  
  
"Mama...... Papa...... Lara what are we going to do?" child starts to cry as the other hugs her softly.  
  
" Don't worry July I'll take care of us"  
  
Flash forward 11 years latter.  
  
¨JULY!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!¨ screamed Lara as she shoots a kie pirate in the head. July darts out the door and down the ally, turns the corner fast and is face to face with a kie pirate. ))  
  
Melfina was brought back when the women grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to her. Melfina jerked her hand back and looked at the women.  
  
¨ Whats wrong? Don't you remember me July? It's me Lara your sister!" Melfina stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
¨ Don't you remember when mama and papa died and I said that I would take care of you!? Remember the night they took you away!?" Melfina's eyes went blank as another memory came back to her  
  
(( ·flash ·looking up at Lara running towards her as she laid on the ground hearing her screaming her name.·  
  
Flash· looking up at Lara laying on the ground bleeding it's starting to rain hard·  
  
Flash· looking up at one of the pirates a small girl with purple hair putting her in a case and closing it she instantly falls asleep·  
  
Flash· waking up to a beeping noise and opening her eyes looking up at a bright light. Melfina? ·thinks is that my name? I cant......I cant remeber who I am· starts to cry until a hand touched her shoulder she looks up at a red haired man with dark blue eyes. ¨ It's ok Melfina I'm hear now.¨))  
  
Melfina looked at the women with tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
¨Lara?¨ said Melfina weakly. Lara fell forwards and hugged Melfina tightly as Melfina hugged back.  
  
"Jesus July I've been looking for you for 5 years. ¨ Said Lara.  
  
¨What the hell did they do to you!? Where did they take you?" said Lara.  
  
¨I...........I dont know. When gene open the case I couldn't remember who I was or what my name is I heard him call me Melfina so I just thought it was my name.¨ said Melfina. Lara just looked at her with confusion in her eyes but with a happy look.  
  
¨ It doesn't matter anymore I found you and I promises I wont let them take you away ever again.¨ Lara said with a smile that Melfina returned . Melfina huged her again.  
  
Quite day calms me  
  
O serenity  
  
someone please tell me  
  
oohhmmmmmmmmmm what is it they say?  
  
maybe I well know oneday  
  
Finished Lara. ¨that song.....mama sang that song to us when we was little, and you never forgot it.¨ said Lara. Miyu started to cry and Melfina picked her up and brought her over to Lara.  
  
¨ Oh my god is she yours?¨ said Lara. Melfina nodded, Lara brought her hand down to Miyu's cheek and smiled as the baby grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 


	2. A New Life

A new life.........................CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
Melfina and Lara walked along the street just in front of the ocean, Talking about what's happen and gone.  
  
"Sooooo July?? Who's this gene??" Lara looked at Melfina, Melfina griped the handle of the stroller and blushed.  
  
"Ummmm gene is my husband, and he's an outlaw." Lara grinned and pushed her gently laughing.  
  
"This isn't like you when you get so shy?" Melfina stopped and looked at her.  
  
" What do you mean I've always been shy and quite."  
  
" Heh that's not true come on stop messing around you remember fighting and................god July you really don't remember anything about yourself do you?"  
  
Melfina stopped walking and looked down at the ground with sad eyes.  
  
" July come on you go to remember Lamiig, and Yayyay?" Melfina looked back up at lara with confusion in her eyes.  
  
" No Lara I cant remember anything." Melfina just kept looking at her waiting for her to say something in responses.  
  
" July punch me." Melfina just blinked and looked at Lara even more confused then ever  
  
"Why do you want me to punch you?!"  
  
" Just do it kid! What's wrong don't you know how to hit? Or are you just scared? Huh?"  
  
Lara kept teasing Melfina up to the point until something else clicked inside of Melfina. She walked up to Lara and punched her sending her flying 20 feet away. Melfina's eyes flashed blue and she looked down at her fist and saw a blue mist waving around her arm. She let out a scream and fell backwards. Lara got back up and walked over to Melfina.  
  
" What do you know so far?" Melfina looked up at her with fear in her eyes.  
  
"What just happen!?" Melfina jumped to her feet and run back over to Miyu. Lara walked after her and looks at Melfina.  
  
" It's alright July I'm explain it all to you." Melfina looked at lara and smiled slightly.  
  
" Please Lara just call me Melfina." Lara smiled and they continued to walk back to Starwind and Hawking Enterprises.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..............................  
  
Melfina opened the door and wheeled Miyu in as Lara stepped in behind her and looked around.  
  
" So this is it huh?" Lara kept looking around the room  
  
" Yes this is home and......" Melfina was cut off by gene steping up behind he and closing his arms around her. Melfina smiled and looked at gene.  
  
" Lara this is Gene Starwind." Lara looked at gene and melfina with a grin.  
  
" Oh so this is the guy that's got you tripping?" Gene looked at lara and then Melfina.  
  
" Who's this Mel??" Melfina looked at gene than Lara.  
  
" Shes my sister Lara Starfire." Gene looked at Melfina with wide eyes then at Lara.  
  
" Why you look so surprised?" Gene looks back and forth between the two before passing out.  
  
" OH MY GOD GENE!?" Melfina dropped next to him and looked over him.  
  
"Geeeez is this that freaky?" Lara poked gene in the stomach but he didn't move. Lara sighed and picked gene up like he was a bag of air and laid him down on the couch. Melfina stared at lara with wide eyes. Lara looked over at Melfina and raised an eye brow.  
  
" Oh right I didn't tell you everything..........ummm well see we can do some "magical" things." Melfina blinked slowly and stood up.  
  
" Uhhh Mel? Please don't pass out to." Melfina picked Miyu up and walked into her room, tucked her into bed and walked back out. Lara watched Melfina sit down.  
  
" Please Lara tell me who I am." Lara sat down in a chair and looked at Melfina.  
  
" Melfina your an assassin just like me, The reason why the kie pirates took you is because of the amount of power you have is enough to access something like a library of information and power beyond anyone else's, and the reason why you can navigate the XGP is because of your piloting skills. That baka Gwen Kahn brain washed you into thinking that you were a B.O.W android so you wouldn't remember anything about your past."  
  
Gene was pretty much wide-awake and listening to everything.  
  
" And I don't know why your so shy and innocent you killed people and was just as wild as me." Gene's eyes open wide to hear that such a sweet angel as Melfina could kill anyone and be wild, he's always known her as a quite and very shy but never an assassin. Melfina stared at Lara with blank eyes.  
  
" So that's it? This is how I am?" Melfina looked down at the ground.  
  
" Uhhh Mel please don't cry." Melfina snapped to Lara.  
  
" Don't tell me that I cant cry! This is who I am some kind of assassin that was snatched away by pirates?!" Melfina jumps up and ran into her room slamming the door shut and locking it. Lara run at to the door and pounded on it.  
  
" Come on July! Don't run away!" Gene sat up and looked at Lara he had a feeling it was going to be a long night. 


	3. New Powers

New Powers........................................................CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Melfina sat on her bed crying. She couldn't believe that this was it this is who she was. She didn't want to hear that she was an assassin. She didn't want to know that she had powers she wished that she had never stepped out of the house. She could hear Lara talking to gene, then a long pause of silence.  
  
'That's it' she thought 'now gene's not going to want anything to do with me, I got to get out of here.'  
  
Melfina grabs her jacket and walked to the window. She opens it and slipped out to the alley. She dropped to the ground and took off. She didn't care anymore she just knew she couldn't stand to be there any longer. She kept running until she was in a crowed of people. She stopped running and walked with the crowd. She felt different now, not like herself, more confused then ever but hole. She finally knew who she was and that didn't mean that things would change forever, she had a new life why run away from it? She went to go turn around and ran into a man with light aqua green hair.  
  
"Not him not now!" Melfina screamed in her mind. She just to her feet but got grabbed by Harry before she could move.  
  
" No Harry let me go now I need to get back home!"  
  
Before Melfina could say anything else her lips met his, this only made her madder and she could feel something deep inside of click. She pushed Harry back and punched him hard in the face. Harry went flying and was hit up against a wall hard knocking him out. Melfina turned around and ran off back home as fast as she could not even look back. She could hear Harry yelling her name as she ran off farther away. She kept running until she had to stop and catch her breath. She leaned on a bar and looked down at the water. She must have stood their starring at the reflection for 10 minutes. She sighed,  
  
"What am I going to do now?"  
  
" Come back home with me I hope?" She spun around and looked straight up into genes eyes.  
  
" Gene..........I'm sorry that I ran away like that." Melfina lowered her head and stared at the ground sadly, she raised her eye brow and snapped to gene to hear him laughing.  
  
" Melfina you didn't have to say sorry." Gene smiled looking at her.  
  
" It doesn't bother you that I'm.........." Melfina was cut off by genes finger pressed up against her lips.  
  
" I t doesn't matter to me what you were or what you did Melfina, I'll love you no matter what." Melfina smiled brightly.  
  
" I love you Gene Starwind."  
  
" As I love you Melfina Starwind." He placed his hands on her shoulders as he leaned down and kisses her on her lips staying there. There kiss seemed to last forever as they stood there under the moons light. 


	4. A sisters Memory

A sisters memory......................................................CHAPTER 4  
  
(( Now remember July is Melfina )): July: Yeah yeah same thing Lara: We do not own outlaw star so don't sue us........ July: ((( holds up a gun)) unless you want to make something of it  
  
  
  
After gene calmed Melfina down enough that she was ready to hear the story Lara had told him, Melfina sat down and looked at her sister waiting for her to begin.  
  
"Melfina your real name is July Starfire, our parents are John Starfire and Linda Starfire they both died saving me and you from a fire set by those damn pirates. Our mother was a summoner and our father was a guardian. That why we have magic powers. After mother and father died we were moved to sentinel 5 to live in a foster home. When we turned 13 we ran away from the home and snuck into a space ship that took us to blue heaven. When we were 17...............that when they took you....... Now I'm 21 years old and you didn't change not one bit from that day."  
  
Lara sighed and looked at Melfina once again." the rest is hard to explain so here." Lara placed her hand over Melfina's eyes and she instantly went into a trance. Flash of what happen that night.  
  
"Come on July! Were going to be late if you don't get out of bed now!"  
  
Lara stomps into July's room and strips the blankets off her. Still didn't work. Lara leaned down to Julys ear, drew in a deep breath.  
  
"JULY STARFIRE GET YOUR CUTE BUTT OUT OF BED NOW!!!!!"  
  
July's eye popped open and screamed.  
  
"AAAAHH WHAT THE HELL LARA!?" Lara stood up laughing. July put a pillow over her head and sighed. "Rise and shine sleepy head we got work to do."  
  
July growled. "I'll rise but I wont shine...............what time is it?"  
  
Lara grinned. " 9:00 p.m.''  
  
July jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Later on down stairs..........  
  
"So hey kid what time did you get in last night or should I say this morning?"  
  
July grinned and looked at Lara.  
  
" Oh I think about 5 in the morning."  
  
Lara shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Now if you want to keep that up you're going to be one of those batty old women down the street."  
  
July shuttered and picked up her backpack. She stepped out of the bathroom in a black sleeveless body suit, with a belt that hugged onto her hips perfectly; she tightened the black leather gloves and slipped on her backpack.  
  
"Soooooo." July singed in a funny tune. "Were are we going to do and what time?"  
  
July grinned looking at her sister. Lara was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a ruby red shirt that was in a very thin fabric. She was sitting at the kitchen table typing on her laptop. "Out." She said hesitantly. "Out? Out is good........ Just one problem."  
  
Lara looked up at her pulling a few strands of her hair back.  
  
" What? "  
  
July came around the other side and leaned down to lara's eye level. See my darling sister (giving her and innocent look) Lara raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"What in gods green earth did you do this time?!"  
  
July stood back up and smirked looking at her sister.  
  
" Remember that guy from last week that wouldn't let us leave?"  
  
Lara's mouth dropped as she looked at her July.  
  
" I know you didn't......................July.....................WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!!?? YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET A BOYFRIEND IF YOU DO THAT!"  
  
July burst out laughing and held her sides.  
  
"It........ it was a love tap I swear."  
  
She couldn't go on with all the laughing. "  
  
Yeah? And how many bones did you break?"  
  
Lara said standing up grabbing her laptop. July walked to the door and out putting her hands behind her head.  
  
" Oh a few ribs twisted arm."  
  
Lara sighed." Okay okay you Amazon."  
  
July stood tall and looked at her sister.  
  
"Now I may not so fast to give it up like you.........and besides." Leans on the doorway.  
  
"I'm waiting for someone.........someone different from the other guys here." Lara looked back at her and tilted her head to one side.  
  
" July......what makes you think that this guy you dreamed of is real?"  
  
" Because! I know its real I know. I don't need a reason to pick a guy I'm just waiting for the right one."  
  
Lara shock her head and to the door. "Well we can't go back to that one place......................lets go to temptation."  
  
July moaned.  
  
"Why there!?" Lara turns around and gave July a dirty look.  
  
"Look you....... you don't have to go I can go by myself."  
  
July dropped her arms to her side and smirked.  
  
"Fine! I'll go! You win!"  
  
Lara walked forwards wavering her hand for a taxi. "I always win."  
  
July rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah yeah sis whatever you say."  
  
At the club.............  
  
July sat at the bar running her finger tip over the rim of the glass, rolling her eyes at her sister flirting with two other guys. She propped her elbow up on the bar resting her chin in her hand. She kept staring on endlessly into her drink until she felt fingertips run up her back and the feeling of heavy breathing on her neck. She gave a disgusted look smelling liquor in the breath and jerked away. The guy grabbed her and turned her around attempting to kiss her. Julys eyes flashes and she kneed up into the guys gut making him fall forwards. She stepped to one side and picked up her backpack. Round one done Lara I'm gone. Lara was to busy flirting to realize July walking out.  
  
July walked down the empty street quietly staring up at the night sky. She hummed a soft tune and walked up to the railing over looking the ocean. She leaned on the raining looking out at the calm water. She repeated the words that her sister told her  
  
"You're never going to get a boyfriend if you do that"  
  
She shut her eyes and growled.  
  
"What do I care...............I'm never going to find anyone here.............never................"  
  
She trailed off with a bit of a sob. She pushed herself back and walked back to the club.  
  
""Maybe lara's right I should give someone a chance........"  
  
July looked up to see a guy standing in the middle of the sidewalk, she raised her eyebrow and kept walking. She tried to walk past the guy but he kept stepping in her way. Finally getting annoyed burst out in his face," WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME BY!" The guy laughed looking at her and shook his head.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
July stepped back and looked at this guy. He wasn't too tall about her height with white hair and small glasses; he was wearing a lab coat.  
  
"Well hello there my dear would you happen to be July Starfire??"  
  
July tilted her head to one side and crossed her arms.  
  
"One and only what ya want old man?"  
  
The guy looked at her and stood up tall.  
  
"Why that's no way to respect your elders, my name is Gwen Kahn yes Gwen Kahn is what you can call me."  
  
July gave Kahn a weird look.  
  
"Ok? Ummm I'm just going to go past you now."  
  
July side stepped to the left and walked around Kahn that was to busy saying his name and looking forwards like she was there. July looked back at him ( anime tear drop )  
  
"oooohhhhhh k?"  
  
This guy makes no since. She turned around and walked back into the club.  
  
  
  
July stepped into the club and everyone was gone. She snapped around the room Looking in different spots of the room.  
  
"Lara!!"  
  
July started to walk to the bar as something zipped past her from behind. She stopped and held her hands by her sides looking around slowly. Before she could move a kie pirate tackled her to the ground. She looked up as the thing raised one of its blades up, she clutched her eyes shut and screamed. Just then Lara jumped out from behind the bar shooting the pirate right in the head sending it flying off July. Lara stumbled to the left holding her bloody arm and screamed at July.  
  
" JULY GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!"  
  
July jumped to her feet and ran out of the bar as fast as she could.  
  
"What the hell is going on how did they find us!?" She picked up pace hearing five gunshots behind her and, she slide to a stop and ran into an alley. As soon as she turned the corner July hit something hard and was grabbed.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH LET ME GO!!" She lifted her hand and shot off an energy ball into hazankos face. This only made him tighten his grip around her neck. She gasped for air seeing everything around her spin. Finally he loosed his grip and through her, she fell to the ground smacking her head hard off the pavement. She had all of her energy drained.  
  
"JULY!!!" Lara screamed her name from a far off then it grew silent after three gunshots and her screaming. July tried to raise up to her feet but hazanko placed his foot on her back and slammed her back to the ground making July spit up her own blood. She lay there on the ground as more people stepped around her; she could barely see straight and was in pain all over.  
  
"It is done let's go."  
  
Said a low town voice sounding much like a computer talking. She was hauled up on the back of a pirate and she hung there. As they started to walk she could see Lara lying in the street with blood all around her. She stared at her weakly but in shock as she screamed out lara's name. Hazanko only laughed along with the other pirates. July's eyes flashed a dark black as she kneed the pirate that was carrying her in the chest; as soon as he dropped her she rushed at hazanko and punched out. He moved and grabbed her arm lifting her up into the air and punched her seven times in the stomach each time July cried out in pain, she lifted her head as a few tears rolled down her face finally gave in and pasted out.  
  
Later on..................  
  
July weakly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes opened wider seeing all blue around her with people looking at her from outside a tank. She tried to move but couldn't an inch. July looked down at her arms and glared at wires that had been put in her arms. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes thinking  
  
'' What the hell am I going to do now?''  
  
From out side the tank she could hear the sound of an old man laughing. She looked at the guy and raised an eye brow  
  
" It that guy from before Gwen Kahn?"  
  
"Why thank you for taking the time to remember my name, thank you very much."  
  
July jumped and looked at him oddly  
  
" You can hear me thinking??"  
  
"Why yes I can miss Starfire yes in deed, now tell me were do you get your power from yes its something I've been wanting to know."  
  
" Bite me Kahn I well never tell you anything!"  
  
Gwen Kahn snorted and stepped back crossing his arms.  
  
"Well that wasn't very nice, no, not at all."  
  
A taller man wearing a mask stepped up behind Gwen Kahn and toward over him.  
  
" Get this job done we don't have all day once when she get rested up she well try to escape!"  
  
" Yes lord hazanko."  
  
Gwen Kahn turned his back and started typing on a computer. Hazanko walked up to the tank and looked at July closely laughing.  
  
"We have to change her name other wise the police will track her down.....................give her the name Melfina."  
  
Gwen Kahn nodded and typed the name up along with other information  
  
" I wont let you get away with this hazanko, mark my words I'll hunt you down to the day I die! Count on it you son of a........." July's eyes went blank as everything that happen in her life flashed before her eyes and everything went blank. Everything around her went dark, but she could still see everything around her but couldn't hear. They laid July out on a cart and wheeled her down a hall. All she could do is stare up at the night sky taking in her last sight of the stars. They picked her up and laid her in a case, as a little girl with purple hair dilled a number into a small panel, " this is it........ I'm sorry Lara..." The girl closed the case and everything around her went dark as she slowly closed her eyes and feel into a deep sleep.  
  
Melfina was snapped back by her own scream followed by tears and sobbing, Lara fell forwards and hugged onto her sister.  
  
"Its ok Mel its ok."  
  
Lara looked up at gene and let Melfina go. Gene kneeled down next to Melfina and puts his arms around her as she held him back.  
  
"Gene......please tell me we got hazanko............tell me he did die." Gene looked down at her.  
  
" Yeah we both got him.............he's never going to hurt you again." He hugged her tighter and she returned the hug.  
  
(((Takes a deep breath))) woah! Well that's it for chapter 4. Chapter 5 well be the last. So read up on it and tell me how this one was please.  
  
Gene: (( comes up behind Mel and hugs her ))  
  
Uhhh got to go! ^-^ bye bye 


End file.
